


Parole Crociate

by nozisbagliato



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozisbagliato/pseuds/nozisbagliato
Summary: "E comunque quel tipo è pure brutto, pensavo avessi gusti migliori.”“Ma che vuoi che stai sotto per Elia Santini.”
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Kudos: 15





	Parole Crociate

**Author's Note:**

> il setting è l'inizio della S3, ma non segue gli avvenimenti del resto della stagione (dato che quando l'ho iniziata era appena iniziata rip)  
> si ringrazia il carissimo franco126 per il titolo, un bacetto tvb (dite che la scriverò mai una storia senza usare una canzone indie come titolo?)
> 
> menzione d'onore a quel cuore della mia beta reader alessia ilysm grazie di esistere

Eleonora lo aveva pregato per tre quarti d’ora buoni per farlo partecipare alla cena con le sue amiche per supportare l’impiccio Silvia-Elia che avevano in programma, e Filippo alla fine aveva ceduto, più per la promessa di Eleonora di mettergli a posto la stanza per due settimane che per buon cuore. Non si ricordava nemmeno chi fosse questo Elia, probabilmente lo aveva visto alla tombolata di Natale di Martino ma proprio non se lo ricordava; non che fosse importante: avrebbe inneggiato alla bellezza di chiunque gli avessero mostrato pur di far cedere Silvia.

Quando tornò a casa dopo essere uscito a prendere da bere per le ragazze, fu accolto calorosamente da tutte loro; lo adoravano, ovviamente. Si versò un bicchiere di vino e lo sorseggiò mentre attendeva che uscisse l’argomento “Elia”. Quando ciò accadde le ragazze presero tutte a discutere animatamente su di lui e Filippo intervenne immediatamente: “Ma me lo fate vedere ‘sto Elia? Io non me lo ricordo. Ve lo dice zio Filippo se vale la pena…”

In tempo zero aveva un telefono davanti con aperta una foto di Elia. Qualche ricordo vago della tombolata gli fece inquadrare il ragazzo, ma niente di troppo rilevante.  
“Beh, oh. Niente male,” fu il suo primo commento, nemmeno troppo campato in aria alla fine: non era realmente niente male da quello che poteva vedere dalla foto che gli era stata fornita. Davanti allo sgomento di Silvia inizio a forzare un po’ più la mano e a blaterare su quanto fosse fregno e quanto se lo sarebbe scopato, provocando ilarità generale nella stanza. Non ci pensò molto di più a questo benedetto Elia con cui Silvia non voleva impicciarsi, troppo distratto dal vino e dal tentare di far passare una bella serata alle amiche di sua sorella che alla fine erano restate a casa.

Fu solo la notte, quando finalmente si buttò nel suo letto che il pensiero di Elia iniziò a farsi strada nella sua mente. Quasi all’improvviso apparve un ricordo abbastanza sfocato di quella serata a casa di Martino: era uscito sul terrazzo per fumare e ci aveva trovato un ragazzo, con lo sguardo assente e una canna in mano; gli aveva rivolto un cenno che lui aveva ricambiato distrattamente e gli aveva poi offerto un tiro della sua canna, cosa che aveva lasciato Filippo un po’ spiazzato; avevano finito quella canna in silenzio, scambiandosi nulla di più di qualche occhiata, poi avevano condiviso una birra e qualche sigaretta e avevano anche parlato di qualcosa che Filippo non riusciva a ricordare. Una cosa che si ricordava però è quanto avesse trovato bello quel ragazzo e quanto bene si era sentito in quella mezz’ora scarsa in sua compagnia. Aveva liquidato la cosa subito e se n’era dimenticato fino a quel momento e un po’ si maledisse perché ubriachi e fatti com’erano avrebbe anche potuto provarci, magari avrebbe anche avuto fortuna e lui ci sarebbe stato.

Il pensiero di Elia era rimasto placidamente appoggiato nel fondo del suo cervello, come quelli di tanti altri ragazzi con cui aveva rimpianto di non averci provato. Il suo rimpianto si fece però più vivo il sabato sera. Lui e Marti avevano preso ad uscire spesso nell’ultimo periodo e quella sera non era da meno. Erano uscite tranquille, andavano in qualche bar a bere birra e parlare, e la pace di quelle loro serate era quasi terapeutica per Filippo. Erano seduti nel bar da un po’ quando comparvero gli amici di Martino, che volevano trascinarlo ad una festa. Non erano molto avvezzi ad un rifiuto, ci avrebbero portato Martino volente o nolente. Dicevano di aver assoluto bisogno di lui.  
“Zì, ma Nico? Ci serviva la macchina,” borbottò Giovanni pensieroso. Se non c’era Niccolò a far loro da taxi significava che erano a piedi.  
“Nico è a casa,” rispose Marti scrollando le spalle.  
“Vabbè Gio, sticazzi. Ce sta l’Argentina a quella festa, ci vado pure a piedi,” asserì Elia.

Filippo li osservava in silenzio da dietro il suo bicchiere di birra mentre capivano come arrivare alla festa senza la macchina di Nico. Quando fu stufo di sentirli discutere senza arrivare ad una soluzione, si alzò e disse loro che li avrebbe portati lui alla festa e ottenne in risposta dichiarazioni d’amore incondizionato sia da Giovanni che da Elia, mentre Martino lo ringraziava silenziosamente con lo sguardo. Giovanni ed Elia si sfidarono a sasso-carta-forbice per decidere chi dei due si sarebbe seduto davanti e Filippo li osservava scuotendo leggermente il capo in segno di rassegnazione; vinse Elia e si piazzò vittorioso sul sedile anteriore della sua macchina. Elia gli fece da navigatore, sbagliando le svolte tre volte su quattro e utilizzando espressioni chiare come “Gira di là” e “Alla rotonda esci lì” che stavano portando Filippo all’esasperazione. Nonostante le indicazioni confusionarie che gli stava dando, Filippo era contento che fosse finito Elia seduto accanto a lui, perché poteva osservarlo di sfuggita mentre lo pregava di dargli delle indicazioni più chiare. Nei suoi ricordi, non era così carino: doveva rinfrescarsi la memoria. Alla fine, Filippo riuscì a portarli alla festa, seppur non con facilità. Lo ringraziarono e poi scesero dalla sua macchina esaltati perché stavano andando ad una festa a cui c’era l’Argentina e Elia o Giovanni avrebbero provato a concluderci qualcosa. Probabilmente, pensò Filippo, si sarebbero giocati la cosa a sasso-carta-forbice.

La mattina dopo Filippo notò un mazzo di chiavi sul sedile anteriore della sua macchina. “Elia…” mugugnò osservandole con disappunto. Scrisse a Martino e gli chiese il numero dell’amico, che glielo diede, dopo qualche domanda inquisitoria del tipo “Che è? Vuoi provarci?”. Passò qualche minuto a valutare cosa scrivergli, cancellò e riscrisse lo stesso messaggio un po’ di volte e alla fine si decise ad inviare.

**Filippo** _Servizio oggetti smarriti di Filippo Sava_ In allegato aggiunse una foto del mazzo di chiavi. _  
_**Elia** _Grazie a dio. Pensavo di averle perse alla festa  
_**Filippo** _Grazie a me casomai  
_**Elia** _Grazie Fili  
_**Elia** _Quando posso venirle a prendere?  
_**Filippo** _Ti aspetto oggi pomeriggio, fai verso le tre tipo  
_**Elia** _Ok. A dopo_

Un po’ più tardi delle tre Elia scese dall’autobus e si incamminò verso il condominio in cui viveva Filippo. Suonò e Filippo lo fece salire; lo accolse alla porta con un sorriso e lo fece entrare. Estrasse le sue chiavi dalla tasca e le agitò nella sua direzione. Elia tese la mano per prenderle, ma lui le ritrasse. “Cosa mi dai in cambio?” chiese, le chiavi di nuovo dentro la tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Elia sbuffò e Filippo lo trovò fin troppo carino.  
“Dai quello che vuoi, Filì, mi servono quelle chiavi.”  
“Quello che voglio? Puoi inginocchiarti allora.” Lo aveva detto con naturalezza, per il puro gusto di provocarlo. Elia aveva risposto con un’occhiata poco convinta e Filippo era scoppiato a ridere.  
“Siediti lì. Mi aiuti con una cosa,” decise, indicandogli il divano. Sparì in camera e accese il computer, aprendo le foto che aveva fatto per l’ultimo compito dell’università, necessitava un parere esterno: a lui non piacevano per niente.  
“Bevi qualcosa?” gli chiese e quando lui rifiutò si sedette accanto a lui sul divano. Appoggiò il laptop sul tavolino del salotto e illustrò ad Elia la questione: “Allora, devo fare un compito e l’obiettivo è scattare delle foto che potrebbero stare bene su una rivista. Queste le ho fatte con l’autoscatto, ma non mi piacciono. Ele dice che sono passabili, ma ho bisogno di un altro parere. Guardale.” Filippo indicò il computer, invitandolo a visionare gli scatti che fece a se stesso qualche giorno prima. “Il mio concetto vorrei fosse ‘foto che potrebbero finire su una rivista di moda’ ma non sono convinto,” aggiunse.  
Elia non era un esperto di fotografia, ed era proprio per quello che Filippo aveva bisogno del suo parere: era un parere ingenuo, non alterato dalle forme come quello di chi ci capiva. “Perché ti fanno cagare?” chiese, una punta di titubanza percepibile nella sua voce.  
“Perché sono troppo asettiche, sono fredde, non c’è passione,” rispose gesticolando in direzione del pc.  
“Questa mi piace molto,” disse Elia a voce leggermente più bassa, come se avesse paura di far uscire tale affermazione, indicando una delle foto; ritraeva Filippo di schiena, con un braccio steso e piegato a sfiorarsi la nuca, e si potevano osservare bene i muscoli della sua schiena e delle sue braccia. Non era male come foto, e Filippo lo sapeva, ma nonostante tutto non riusciva a farsela piacere.  
“Sembra la foto di una pubblicità di qualche medicina per il mal di schiena,” commentò duramente Filippo, facendo scoppiare Elia in una sonora risata.  
“Cazzo ridi, oh. Voglio una cosa che somigli più a Nick Jonas x Calvin Klein che alla pubblicità del Voltaren.”  
“Ma cosa posso pretendere, sono fatte con l’autoscatto. Mi sa che ho davvero bisogno di un modello,” rifletté a voce alta, “oppure cambio completamente concetto e fotografo mele e arance.”  
“Posso farti da modello io, se ti va,” propose Elia e Filippo lo osservò corrugando le sopracciglia.  
“Davvero?” chiese, non si aspettava una proposta simile.  
“Davvero. Sempre se non preferisci qualcun altro, posso chiedere a Gio se vuoi.”  
“Vai benissimo tu.” Elia aveva fatto un sorriso immenso a sentirsi dire quelle parole.  
I due si accordano per vedersi il giovedì successivo, poi Filippo diede ad Elia le chiavi e quest’ultimo tornò a casa.

“Filo, ti prego, ripigliati. Non te la puoi prendere una cotta per un tipo etero più piccolo di te. No. Filippo Sava certe cose non le fa.” Filippo si ritrovò a parlare da solo. A malincuore doveva ammettere che Elia gli piaceva e non poco. Avrebbe dovuto rifiutare la sua proposta di fargli da modello, ma ormai aveva accettato e non poteva dirgli di aver cambiato idea. Filippo era abbastanza sicuro che non sarebbe finita bene.

In ritardo di mezz’ora giovedì pomeriggio Elia suonò alla porta di Filippo. Era spaventato dal dovergli fare da modello e mentre saliva le scale cercava a tutti i costi di fare uscire la sua sicurezza.  
“Ciao, bellissimo, grazie per essere arrivato in orario,” gli urlò Filippo dalla porta appena lo vide sbucare dalle scale. Elia si scusò: aveva perso l’autobus. Filippo da bravo padrone di casa gli offrì qualcosa da bere, Elia rifiutò. “Non bevi mai niente, bah,” commentò Filippo.

Filippo lo guidò verso la sua stanza, dove aveva allestito uno studio da due soldi per scattare le foto ad Elia.  
“Ti voglio spogliato davanti a quel muro in tempo zero,” gli disse spingendolo dentro la stanza. Mentre attendeva che il suo modello fosse pronto Filippo sistemava la fotocamera, preparandola per gli scatti, ma non riuscì a non distrarsi per osservare Elia sfilarsi la maglietta in modo impacciato. Quando Elia si piazzò nel punto disegnato, senza maglietta, coi capelli completamente spettinati, Filippo si trovò un attimo in difficoltà davanti a tanta bellezza, sperò con tutto se stesso che non si notasse che era così estasiato dal ragazzo.  
“Ho visto le foto di Nick Jonas x Calvin Klein,” annunciò Elia, facendo uscire Filippo dallo stato catatonico in cui era entrato, “e sinceramente preferirei la pubblicità del Voltaren.” Filippo rise, nonostante vedere Elia in delle pose simili a quelle di Nick Jonas in quel photoshoot non gli sarebbe per niente dispiaciuto.  
“Foto del genere direi di tenerle per quando non devo portarle in uni,” disse a due centimetri dalla sua faccia, mentre si apprestava a sistemargli i capelli. Aveva dei capelli morbidissimi, notò, e si rese conto che avrebbe voluto passarci le dita in mezzo per ore.

Filippo si posizionò dietro la sua fotocamera e inquadrò l’altro ragazzo senza un’idea precisa su cosa volesse scattare; voleva fare qualche prova, vedere come si comportava Elia davanti all’obiettivo. Gli chiese come doveva mettersi, come posare, e Filippo gli rispose con un’alzata di spalle a cui rispose con un’occhiata confusa.

“Cosa ti piace di più di te?” chiese mentre scattava delle foto al corpo dell’altro, che lo osservò pensieroso per poi affermare di non saperlo.  
“Come non lo sai?”  
“Non lo so.” Elia era visibilmente imbarazzato da tutta la situazione che stava vivendo: trovarsi mezzo nudo nella stanza di Filippo, che lo stuzzicava costantemente con la sua irriverenza e lo esaminava in modo quasi clinico con quei giganti occhi verdi. Filippo aveva notato questo suo imbarazzo e lo trovava decisamente poco proficuo al lavoro che dovevano portare a termine, aveva bisogno di un Elia più sciolto e rilassato.

“Pensaci. Torno subito,” gli disse, mentre si infilava fuori dalla porta della stanza. Si diresse verso la cucina e tirò fuori due birre dal frigo. Erano appena le quattro di pomeriggio, ma non era importante. Le appoggiò sul tavolo e poi ci si appoggiò a sua volta. Si passò le mani sul viso e sospirò pesantemente. Quel ragazzo gli piaceva parecchio, nonostante non volesse ammetterlo.

Tornò in camera e allungò una birra a Elia, che l’accettò titubante.  
“Quindi? Ci hai pensato?” chiese dopo aver preso un lungo sorso dalla sua birra. Elia lo imitò e poi scosse la testa. “Non so, non mi pare ci sia niente di così bello.”

Filippo era molto in disaccordo con tutto ciò, lui vedeva solo cose belle nel corpo dell’altro e infatti non perse occasione di comunicarlo all’altro: “Cazzate.” Appoggiò la sua birra sulla scrivania e si avvicinò ad Elia.  
“Hai dei bei lineamenti,” iniziò, sfiorando appena i contorni del suo viso, “delle labbra che farebbero invidia a Kylie Jenner,” continuò, passando a sfiorargli le labbra, “dei capelli che con un minimo di cura potrebbero essere strafighi e, Elia, sei ciecato per caso? Hai un corpo stupendo.” Con l’ultima affermazione aveva appoggiato la mano aperta sul suo petto e poteva percepire il battito accelerato di Elia sotto il suo palmo. Aveva decisamente avuto un effetto su di lui, che lo guardava esterrefatto, con le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi semi-sgranati.

“Dai dobbiamo fare queste foto, non voglio perderci due anni,” disse, tornando alla sua macchina fotografica. Elia era ancora piuttosto sotto shock, ma, dopo un altro sorso della sua birra, tornò a posare per Filippo. Filippo lo fece per prima cosa fronteggiare il muro, sperando che iniziando a fotografarlo senza che lui lo guardasse gli facesse acquistare quel pizzico di sicurezza in più di cui aveva bisogno. “Ricordati, niente pubblicità del Voltaren,” disse, facendo ridacchiare l’altro.

Quando fu sicuro di aver scattato abbastanza foto della sua schiena, lo fece girare e gli indicò qualche posa; Elia eseguiva obbediente.  
“Dai, Eli’, un po’ più sensuale. Fai finta di avere davanti una che ti vorresti fare. Com’era quella della festa? L’Argentina?”  
“Se l’è paccata Gio a quella festa. Si sentono pure ora,” rispose freddamente Elia.  
“Allora immaginati qualcun altro. Che ne so… Silvia?” Elia scoppiò a ridere di gusto e mentre rideva così spensierato Filippo non potè trattenersi da scattare delle foto: lo trovava ancora più meraviglioso mentre rideva così.  
“No, te prego, Silvia no,” bofonchiò tra le risa.  
“Chi ti pare, basta che mi fai uscire un po’ di sensualità in più,” affermò rassegnato. Elia cercò di impegnarsi e dare a Filippo ciò che chiedeva, ma non si sentiva in grado di essere sexy come lui lo voleva.

Un’ora dopo Filippo aveva raccolto abbastanza foto per portare a termine il compito e si sentiva soddisfatto. Elia, seppur con un po’ di fatica, era riuscito ad essere un ottimo modello e ne erano uscite delle foto davvero belle. Sicuramente avrebbero fatto una figura degna su un magazine di moda.

A dispiacere di Filippo, Elia si rinfilò la t-shirt e la felpa e raccolse le sue cose per andare a casa.  
“Te lo fai dare un passaggio, vero?” chiese Filippo mentre lui si rivestiva. Elia era consapevole che non avrebbe accettato un no, per cui accettò con un sorriso.

Questa volta, conscio delle scarse abilità di Elia come navigatore, gli fece inserire il suo indirizzo su Maps e si lasciò guidare solo dalla voce dell’assistente di Google. Parcheggiò sotto casa sua e, prima che scendesse, lo ringraziò sontuosamente per essersi offerto come modello.  
“Uno di questi giorni ti porto a bere qualcosa per ringraziarti.” Anche questa volta Elia non aveva avuto possibilità di opporsi.

Una volta a casa Filippo si sedette alla scrivania per dare un occhio alle foto e si ritrovo praticamente con la bava alla bocca. Quelle foto racchiudevano perfettamente tutta la bellezza di Elia. _Pensa che le devo pure editare ‘ste foto_ , pensò, poi sospirò pesantemente. Selezionò quelle che gli sembravano più belle e le spostò in una cartella, delegando ad un altro momento l’editing di quelle foto che avrebbe significato ore a fissare ogni particolare del corpo di Elia.

**Filippo** _Sei libero sabato?  
_ **Filippo** _Se la risposta è no: liberati  
_ **Elia** _?  
_ **Filippo** _Usciamo  
_ **Elia** _Ci sarebbe una festa in realtà  
_ **Filippo** _E quindi?  
_ **Elia** _E quindi volevo andarci  
_ **Elia** _Puoi venire con me se vuoi  
_ **Filippo** _Facciamo così  
_ **Filippo** _Andiamo a berci una cosa, poi ti accompagno alla festa e magari resto pure, vediamo  
_ **Elia** _Okay. Grazie  
_ **Filippo** _Prego. Sotto casa tua alle sei._

Filippo si fece trovare puntuale alle sei sotto casa di Elia, che incredibilmente non era in ritardo. Indossava una camicia candida, leggermente spiegazzata, e il bianco del tessuto contrastava in modo magnifico il colore del suo incarnato.  
"Ti sei vestito così bene per me o speri di riuscirti a fare qualcuna?" chiede Filippo quando salì in macchina. Elia risponde con uno sbuffo e un'occhiata obliqua.  
"Stai bene, comunque," aggiunse dopo, con sincerità. Entrarono in un bar, non troppo lontano dal luogo dalla festa e si sedettero in un tavolo appartato.  
"Cosa bevi? Acqua naturale, vero? Sei troppo piccolo per il resto," chiese scherzosamente Filippo.  
"Dai, non rompere il cazzo compio gli anni tra nemmeno due mesi."  
"Due mesi in cui hai ancora diciassette anni."  
"Quindi non hai intenzione di farmi bere?"  
"Nah, so già che ti distruggerai alla festa dopo, che male può fare iniziare subito." Parlarono di quello che gli capitava per la testa; Elia si lamentò della scuola, Filippo parlò di fotografia, Elia raccontò di qualche cazzata fatta da lui e Giovanni, Filippo elencò scocciato i prossimi esami. E parlando passarono un'ora e mezza e due Spitz ed Elia, che non reggeva l'alcol poi così bene, sembrava già un po' stordito.

Il telefono di Elia prese a vibrare sopra il tavolo, la faccia di Giovanni in bella vista sullo schermo. Rispose e dopo un paio di minuti di concitati discorsi Elia gli disse che dovevano andare. Filippo guidò fino al locale e parcheggiò non troppo lontano. Si infiltrarono in mezzo alla fila, dove si trovavano Giovanni, la fantomatica Argentina, Luca, Martino e Niccolò, beccandosi non pochi insulti dal resto della fila.  
"Io continuo a pensare che tu ci stia provando, Filo,'" disse Martino nel suo orecchio, ridendo leggermente.  
"Macchè."  
"Se qualcuno ce prova con Elia, sono felice che sei te." Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Chi è che ce prova co' Elia?" sbucò Niccolò da dietro la spalla di Martino.  
"Nessuno." "Filippo." dissero insieme rispettivamente Filippo e Martino.  
"Bene che sia finito l'impiccio con Silvia, allora. Vai, Fili', è tutto tuo."  
"No. No, raga, finitela. Non ci provo con Elia. Basta."  
"Marti, scommessina?"  
"Certo." Le condizioni furono discusse in un bisbiglio l'uno nell'orecchio dell'altro e Filippo sinceramente non ci teneva a sapere cosa stessero mettendo in palio.

Erano dentro il locale da un po'. Filippo stava ballando in mezzo alla pista con gli occhi chiusi e un ragazzo dietro di sé che gli si stava strusciando addosso mentre gli baciava il collo. Elia gli si scaraventò addosso e gli urlò nell'orecchio di uscire a fumare insieme a lui. Filippo si girò verso il ragazzo con cui stava ballando e si scusò con un bacio passionale sulle labbra, poi si lasciò trascinare fuori da Elia. Uscendo scorse Martino e Niccolò in un angolo della pista; ballavano attaccati per le labbra e sembravano così felici che Filippo non poté non sentirsi fiero.  
  
Elia aveva bevuto parecchio e faceva fatica a camminare dritto, per cui faceva affidamento su Filippo per restare in piedi. Si sedette scompostamente sul marciapiede fuori dal locale e Filippo lo imitò. Agitò una canna davanti al viso di Filippo, che la prese dalle sue mani. "Sei già abbastanza sfatto."  
"Dai, mamma, la smezziamo.” Prese la canna e la infilò dentro il suo pacchetto di sigarette, da cui estrasse due sigarette. "Tieni questa e non rompere," disse, porgendogliene una; Elia ringraziò. Fumarono in silenzio. Finita la sigaretta Elia appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Filippo e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Faccio così cagare, Filo?" gli chiese, procurando all'altro non poca confusione. Filippo cambiò leggermente posizione in modo da riuscire a cingere l'altro in un abbraccio abbozzato.  
"Sbronza depressa?" gli chiese, accarezzandoli dolcemente il braccio per dargli conforto.  
"Pure Luchino si sta paccando una. Brutta, per l'amor di Dio, ma lo stesso... ce la fa Luchino e io no. Prima Marti, poi pure Gio, ora Luchino e io l'unico stronzo che non si fa mai nessuno ed è solo come un cane." Filippo si trovò spiazzato e non trova cosa dire, scelse però di tentare di sdrammatizzare: "Probabilmente non ti tirerà su, ma io ti paccherei volentieri."  
"Grazie, Filo. Apprezzo." Rise piano e si strinse ancora di più contro di lui.  
"Dai, rientriamo e ti faccio vedere che ci divertiamo pure senza farci qualcuno."  
"No, te prego, non c’ho voglia di rientrare."  
"Vuoi che ti porti a casa?"  
"Non ci posso andare a casa in questo stato. Avrei dovuto dormire da Luchino, ma ora chi lo scolla da quella."

Filippo si alzò e tese la mano a Elia per aiutarlo ad alzarsi a sua volta. "Andiamo a casa. Puoi dormire da me." Si passò il braccio di Elia attorno alle spalle e, un po' barcollanti, si avviarono verso la macchina.  
"Devi sboccare? Non sali nella mia macchina se devi sboccare"  
"Sto a posto, non preoccuparti."

Mentre guidava sia il suo telefono che quello di Elia suonarono, ma nessuno dei due si curò della cosa, Filippo controllò i messaggi solo una volta parcheggiato sotto casa. Martino lo aveva riempito di messaggi e qualche vocale che sapeva già appartenere a Niccolò.

**Martino** _È un caso che siate spariti tutti e due, vero?  
_ **Martino** _Dai voglio sapere se ho vinto la scommessa  
_ **Martino** _State scopando?  
_ **Martino** _Non voglio saperlo scherzavo  
_ **Martino** _Elia era ubriaco non te ne starai approfittando di lui  
_ **Martino** _Ho il numero del 112 pronto  
_ **Martino** _Dai avrete finito di scopare adesso  
_ **Filippo** _Che palle Marti  
_ **Filippo** _Nessuno ha scopato nessuno  
_ **Filippo** _L'ho portato a casa dato che i suoi amici erano troppo presi dal limonare  
_ **Martino** _Ah cazzo digli scusa  
_ **Martino** _Grazie di averlo portato a casa comunque  
_ **Martino** _Hai un cuore d'oro  
_ **Martino** _Quindi non ho ancora vinto la scommessa?  
_ **Filippo** _...  
_ **Martino** _Okay okay_

Con un po' di fatica nel fare le scale, Elia e Filippo entrarono a casa del più grande. Elia crollò di peso sul letto dell'altro mentre Filippo cercava dei vestiti da prestargli nel suo armadio. Gli lanciò addosso una maglietta e un pantaloncino e poi cercò uno spazzolino nuovo, per poi tirargli pure quello addosso. Elia mormorò un "Dai" flebile e si spostò le cose di dosso.  
Filippo gli portò un bicchiere di acqua e si sedette accanto a lui.  
"Questo non te lo posso tirare addosso, quindi tirati su e bevi."  
"Sì, mamma." Si tirò a sedere e trangugiò il bicchiere che gli aveva porto Filippo. Appoggiò il bicchiere sul comodino e si accasciò su Filippo.  
"Grazie," mormorò contro il suo petto.  
"Raccatto sempre le amiche di Ele ubriache, cosa vuoi che sia farlo anche con te."  
"Sei ancora triste?"  
"Un po'."  
"Non ne hai motivo. E non dirmi che è perché non ti sei paccato nessuno perché ti saresti potuto paccare chiunque lì dentro."  
"Non penso, ma okay."  
"Fidati di me." Tra i due calò il silenzio, rotto solo dal rumore dei loro respiri che si alternavano.  
"Dai, cambiati e prova a dormire. Penso tu ne abbia bisogno," disse Filippo con dolcezza.  
"Non ho voglia," replicò Elia, strofinando il viso contro la spalla dell'altro. Filippo insistette ma Elia non era per nulla intenzionato a fare ciò che l'altro diceva.  
"Guarda che ti spoglio e ti rivesto senza problemi, Elia," affermò esasperato Filippo, dopo uno sbuffo sonoro. L'altro gli disse che a lui andava bene e si staccò dal corpo dell'altro per farsi svestire. Filippo iniziò a slacciargli con calma la camicia, che era ricoperta di non si sa quante sostanze di dubbia origine. "Penso tu sia l'unico ragazzo etero che si fa spogliare da uno gay," rifletté Filippo mentre gli faceva scivolare la camicia dal corpo. La sua pelle era incandescente e Filippo non riusciva ad ignorare la cosa.

"Perché supponi sempre che io sia etero?" chiese Elia, a voce così bassa da essere quasi inaudibile.  
"Mi fido del mio gaydar e tu non mi dai particolari vibe," fece un'alzata di spalle, "perchè? Mi sbaglio e non lo sei?" Gli infilò la sua maglietta dalla testa e lo aiutò ad infilarci le braccia, poi gli sistemò velocemente i capelli che si erano scompigliati.  
"Non lo so," rispose Elia, titubante, "ultimamente c'è un tipo..." Lasciò la frase sospesa, senza conclusione, e Filippo non replicò, non sapendo cosa dire. Ad Elia potrebbero effettivamente piacere i maschi e quella era una possibilità che lui aveva escluso a priori.

Filippo fece scendere le mani, tremanti, fino al bottone dei jeans scuri di Elia e lo aprì, sentendo il proprio viso andare a fuoco mentre sbottonava i pantaloni dell'altro. Aveva aperto decine e decine di jeans ma mai una volta le sue mani avevano tremato in quel modo. Pregava di riuscire a mantenere un contegno, ma stare così vicino al cazzo di Elia rendeva la cosa piuttosto difficile. Gli sfilò lentamente i pantaloni, mentre Elia collaborava il meno possibile. Voleva distrarsi dal fatto di avere Elia davanti a sé in boxer, ma non ce la faceva proprio. Era a dir poco frustrato. Oltre ad essere a dir poco attratto dal ragazzo più piccolo. Una volta che Elia fu di nuovo vestito, Filippo si accinse a piegare con cura i vestiti dell'altro, poi li appoggiò sopra la scrivania. Prese il suo pigiama e a sua volta si cambiò, cosciente di avere lo sguardo di Elia incollato a sè.

"Bene, se ti serve qualcosa, sono di là," disse Filippo una volta vestito, facendo per uscire.  
"No, Filo, resta qua con me." Quella di Elia pareva una supplica e Filippo non ce la fece a dire di no. Si sedette di nuovo sul letto accanto a lui ed Elia gli si schiacciò contro in cerca di conforto.

“Quindi c’è un tipo?” chiese Filippo; il suo tono era leggero, quasi scherzoso.  
“Boh, cioè, non so. Non mi piacciono i maschi, ma quando sto con lui mi sento come quando vedo una tipa fregna che vorrei farmi.”  
“Davanti ad una tipa fregna io non sento niente, ma posso intendere.”  
“In ogni caso non penso di piacergli, per niente proprio”  
“Che ne sai? Ci hai mai provato?”  
“No. Ma boh non penso di essere il suo tipo. Magari non mi piace nemmeno poi. E poi non saprei che fare con un maschio.”  
“Con qualche ragazza avrai pur fatto qualcosa.”  
“Beh, qualcosa sì.”  
“Eh, con un tipo è uguale, sempre quelle cose fai.”  
“Non lo so se ci voglio fare qualcosa.”  
“Quello non te lo posso dire io.”  
“Sì, lo so. Vorrei solo capirmi un po’.”  
“Ci sta. Come ci sta che ti piaccia questo. Come ci sta che ti piacciano le ragazze. Sticazzi no?”  
“Sticazzi.”

Cadde il silenzio e dopo un po' Elia si addormentò. Filippo non si mosse per qualche minuto, continuando ad accarezzargli piano il braccio, beandosi della sensazione di avere qualcuno tra le sue braccia; era una sensazione che non provava davvero da un sacco di tempo. Quando fu certo che Elia dormisse così profondamente che non si sarebbe svegliato se lui si fosse spostato, lo scostò dal suo braccio e lo fece appoggiare al cuscino. Elia si sistemò contro il cuscino ma anche nel sonno era evidente che la perdita di contatto con Filippo lo aveva infastidito. Gli rimboccò le coperte, poi uscì. Bevve un bicchiere d'acqua, anche se sarebbe stato più utile tirarselo in faccia, e si infilò nel letto di Eleonora, che come spesso accadeva dormiva da qualche amica. Passò qualche ora a fissare il soffitto, pensando a quanto fosse malsano sentirsi attratto dal quel ragazzo. Quando finalmente si addormentò, cadde in un sonno inquieto, che lo fece svegliare ancora stanco.

Si alzò presto, incapace di continuare a dormire. Si preparò un caffè e lo bevve seduto sul divano, una serie comedy di Netflix come sua unica compagnia. Riuscì a distrarsi momentaneamente dalla sua infatuazione malsana nei confronti di Elia, ma questa sua pace interiore non durò a lungo, infatti Eleonora sbucò dalla porta di casa pronta a turbare la sua quiete.  
“Filo?” Eleonora era confusa, non si aspettava di trovare Filippo sveglio, dato che di solito nel weekend prima di mezzogiorno era raro vederlo in piedi. Filippo si limitò a rivolgerle un cenno.

“Ma hai dormito in camera mia?” chiese sbucando fuori dalla sua camera, dove si era appena infilata.  
“Colpevole,” rispose Filippo, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
“Posso sapere il perché?”  
“Nel mio letto c’è Elia.”  
“Elia? Santini?”  
“Proprio lui.”  
“Cosa ci fa Elia Santini nel tuo letto?”  
“Si riprende da ieri sera.”  
“Filo, ti sei fatto Elia?”  
“Eh? Cosa? No! Era ubriaco e aveva bisogno di un letto.”  
“Ciò non esclude che tu te lo sia fatto però…”  
“No, Ele, fidati. Non me lo sono fatto, né ho intenzione di farmelo. Ti sembro così disperato da andare con i tuoi compagni di scuola?”  
“Sì, Filo, sembri sempre disperato per qualsiasi ragazzo.” Filippo lo sapeva che infondo Eleonora aveva ragione e non sapendo come rispondere le fece la linguaccia.  
“Sempre meglio di andare dietro ad uno con dei capelli di merda come te,” commentò acidamente dopo qualche secondo, ottenendo un pungo sul braccio da parte di Eleonora.

Dei passi lungo il corridoio annunciarono l’arrivo di Elia in soggiorno. Aveva il segno del cuscino sul viso, due occhiaie pronunciate e i capelli completamente in disordine. E Filippo davanti a tutto ciò continuava a trovarlo meraviglioso.  
“Buongiorno, principessa. Colazione?” chiese Filippo, sfoderando un sorriso nella sua direzione. Eleonora non riuscì a trattenere una risatina e si beccò un calcio da parte del fratello. In cucina, Filippo preparò il caffè ad Elia e gli piazzò davanti un pacco di biscotti, in cui Elia si tuffò entusiasta. “Come stai?” chiese.  
“Sfatto,” rispose Elia, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
“La depressione ti è scesa?” Elia annuì, pur non sembrando molto convinto. Filippo lo accompagnò a casa, i suoi vestiti ancora addosso all’altro, ma in verità non gli dispiaceva la cosa.

Quando tornò a casa, si buttò scompostamente sul divano, tornando al suo Netflix.  
“Filo, stai sotto un treno. Sotto tutta Trenitalia proprio,” gli urlò Eleonora da camera sua.  
“Stai zitta,” urlò di rimando lui. Eleonora uscì da camera sua e si buttò sopra Filippo.  
“Prima scherzavo, ma ci stai sotto davvero,” disse, ridendo leggermente.  
“Non è vero,” replicò, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo.  
“Dai, Filo, lo guardi in un modo…”  
“In che modo, scusa?”  
“Come guardi qualcuno che ti piace da morire.”  
“Non mi piace. Quante volte devo ripetertelo?”  
“Dai, Filo, a me puoi dirlo.”  
“Non ho niente da dirti.”  
“Vabbè. Quando smetterai di fare finta che non ti piace, vieni pure a dirmi che avevo ragione.” affermò, prima di sparire di nuovo nella sua camera.

Sconsolato, Filippo scelse di distrarsi cercando una scopata facile su Grindr. Non era una cosa che faceva spesso: di solito le scopate le cercava nei bar e nelle discoteche, ma quando non aveva voglia di impegnarsi particolarmente ricadeva su quella becera app di incontri. Tempo dieci minuti e si era accordato con un tipo per vedersi quella sera. Con “vedersi”, ovviamente, entrambi intendevano “scopare”. Il tipo, che si chiamava Marco, arrivò puntuale a casa sua e in tempo zero si ritrovarono sul letto di Filippo mezzi nudi. Fu una scopata veloce, non particolarmente intensa, ma Filippo aveva solo bisogno di venire e smettere di pensare perché cui andava bene. Quando finirono Marco si rivestì e se ne andò, lasciando un bacio a fior di labbra e dicendo che ci sarebbe stato di nuovo.

Passarono due giorni e Filippo aveva scritto di nuovo a Marco. Continuava a pensare ad Elia e voleva solo distrarsi. Quella volta scoparono in pieno pomeriggio perché i loro orari permettevano che si incontrassero solo a quell’ora. Avevano appena finito quando il campanello suonò. Filippo sperava che ci fosse sua sorella a casa, ma quando il campanello suonò di nuovo capì che si sarebbe dovuto alzare. Si infilò i boxer e andò alla porta. Era Elia. Gli aprì il portone e tornò in camera sua per sbattere fuori Marco il più velocemente possibile. Marco uscì nello stesso momento in cui Elia comparve sul pianerottolo. “Ho interrotto qualcosa?” chiese, una volta entrato. “Avevamo finito, non preoccuparti.” Filippo si era infilato dei pantaloni, ma era ancora senza maglietta, cosa che stava evidentemente mettendo a disagio Elia.

“Lo bevi un caffè?” chiese Filippo, ospitale come sempre. Elia annuì. Filippo preparò il caffè e Elia si sedette al tavolo della cucina.  
“Cosa ti porta di nuovo qui? Sentivi la mia mancanza?” chiese, osservandolo con un sorrisetto.  
“Ti ho riportato i vestiti. Mia madre li ha lavati.” Estrasse dal suo zaino la maglietta e i pantaloncini che Filippo aveva infilato su Elia qualche sera prima e li appoggiò sul tavolo.  
“Ah, grazie.” Filippo li prese e li portò in camera sua, riponendoli nell’armadio. Non poté fare a meno di notare il profumo di Elia impresso su di essi, che lo fece sospirare intensamente. Quando tornò in cucina, Elia stava versando il caffè dentro due tazzine. Gli stava dando le spalle, dando la possibilità a Filippo di osservare la sua figura per un attimo. Elia appoggiò le tazzine sul tavolo e Filippo lo ringraziò.

“Comunque, ancora grazie per avermi fatto dormire qui,” disse ad un certo punto Elia, rigirandosi la sua tazzina vuota tra le mani.  
“Nessun problema. Se vuoi ringraziarmi per bene un pompino è ben accetto.” Elia rise.  
“Mi pare che per oggi tu abbia già risolto.”  
“Dubiti che non possa fare un secondo round?”  
“Boh, alla tua età avanzata…”  
“Santini, non ti facevo così stronzo.” Elia fece un sorrisetto e alzò le spalle.  
“In ogni caso alla mia “età avanzata” scopo comunque più di te,” rispose Filippo, sorridendo a sua vola.  
“Non ci vuole tanto a scopare più di me, eh.”  
“Se vuoi una sera ti fai qualche locale con me e vedrai come ti porti a casa una scopata.”  
“Filo, non ci voglio venire nei gay bar con te.”  
“Beh, non sai che ti perdi.” Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio poi Filippo parlò di nuovo: “Con quel tipo che mi dicevi non c’è possibilità di scopare?”  
“Oh, Gesù. Non fatemi bere mai più, per favore.” Elia si passò le mani sul viso, visibilmente imbarazzato.  
“Eli’, siamo già andati oltre questo punto. Sti cazzi se ti piace uno.” Elia sospirò.  
“Comunque no, non ho nessuna possibilità.”  
“Etero?” Elia scosse la testa.  
“E allora? Qual è il problema?”  
“Non gli piaccio.”  
“Glielo hai chiesto?”  
“Beh, no.”  
“Allora non lo sai che non gli piaci.”  
“Ma sta sempre con ragazzi che non c’entrano un cazzo con me.”  
“Irrilevante.”  
“Bah.”  
“Dai, non ti si può vedere così frustrato.” Elia sbuffò. “Usciamo una sera, con Martino magari. Chiedi a questo tipo di venire e poi se tutto va bene sarà lui a far venire te.” Elia sbuffò di nuovo.  
“Che hai? Sto cercando di aiutarti.”  
“No, no, niente. Grazie, ma non so…”  
“Su, abbiamo deciso. Scrivimi quando hai scelto un giorno e soprattutto scrivi a lui.” Elia non disse niente.  
“Doveste pagarmi per fare da guru a voi baby gay,” esclamò Filippo ed Elia rise.  
“Ti pagherò da bere se andrà bene,” replicò Elia con un’alzata di spalle.

**Elia** _Venerdì.  
_ **Filippo** _Venerdì?  
_ **Elia** _Usciamo.  
_ **Filippo** _Con il tuo tipo?  
_ **Elia** _Non è il “mio tipo”  
_ **Filippo** _Dai, hai capito.  
_ **Elia** _Sì  
_ **Filippo** _Okay. Non vedo l’ora.  
_ **Filippo** _Ti serve un passaggio?  
_ **Elia** _No no  
_ **Filippo** _Okay. Scrivo a Martino?  
_ **Elia** _Gli ho scritto io  
_ **Filippo** _Bravissimo  
_ **Filippo** _Dove andiamo?  
_ **Elia** _Pensavo alla gay street  
_ **Filippo** _Scusami ma tu non eri quello che non ci voleva venire nei locali gay con me?  
_ **Elia** _Eh le persone cambiano_

Venerdì Filippo si fece trovare puntuale fuori dal locale che Elia aveva scelto. Poco dopo il suo arrivo fece la sua comparsa Elia. Quella sera indossava una camicia che gli cadeva addosso splendidamente e lasciò Filippo leggermente interdetto; quel ragazzo che gli piaceva era proprio fortunato, pensò. Lo salutò con un abbraccio caloroso, beandosi della sensazione che il proprio corpo premuto contro il suo gli dava.

Non c’era traccia né di Martino né del tipo di Elia, decisero quindi di entrare all’interno del locale. Si sedettero ad un tavolo. “Posso prenderti da bere o aspetti il tuo tipo?” chiese Filippo, ammiccando alla fine della frase; Elia gli chiese un Vodka Lemon e gli sorrise raggiante.

Filippo tornò qualche minuto dopo con due Vodka Lemon.  
“Ma il tuo tipo non arriva?” chiese. Elia bevve un sorso del suo drink.  
“È arrivato.” Filippo corrugò le sopracciglia confuso ed Elia sorrise.  
“E dov’è scusa?”  
“Qui davanti a me,” rispose Elia a voce troppo bassa perché Filippo potesse sentirlo. Gli chiese di ripetere ed Elia vacillò un attimo, pensando che la sua era stata un’idea stupida. Ripeté ciò che aveva detto e Filippo sembrò ancora più confuso. Si girò ad osservare dietro di sé, poi riportò il suo sguardo su Elia, chiedendosi se fosse andato di testa. Gli servì un attimo per capire che Elia stava parlando di lui.

“Tu sei tutto scemo,” affermò, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo. Elia lo osservava con un’espressione indefinita sul viso.  
“Però te la sei giocata bene, Santini, chapeau.” Elia continuava ad osservarlo dubbioso. Filippo prese un lungo sorso dal suo drink; non sapeva cosa dire da quanto era sconvolto.  
“Scusa, ma posso chiederti da quanto va avanti? Non dirmi da quando abbiamo fatto le foto perché mi sentirei un coglione a non averti sbattuto al muro come avrei voluto fare.” Elia sorrise e disse che in realtà non ne era sicuro.  
“Davvero volevi sbattermi al muro?” chiese, timidamente, Elia. Fu il turno di Filippo di sorridere; poi annuì. “Non che il mio desiderio di farlo sia scemato, eh.”

Filippo si alzò e gli chiese se gli andasse di ballare, porgendogli la mano. Elia la prese e fu trascinato in mezzo alla pista. Filippo lo attirò subito a sé, circondando il suo corpo con le braccia. Elia ricambiò lo stretto abbraccio in cui lo aveva avvolto, senza fiato da quando gli sembrasse surreale. Le mani di Filippo gli accarezzavano la schiena mentre si muovevano senza seguire realmente il ritmo della musica. Elia sentì il fiato di Filippo sul collo prima che un bacio languido si posasse sulla sua pelle e lo fece pervadere da una seri di brividi. Il secondo bacio che Filippo gli diede era sull’angolo delle sue labbra. Filippo sorrise davanti all’espressione disperata di Elia, che desiderava solo essere baciato come si deve. Filippo esaudì il suo desiderio pochi secondi dopo, unendo le loro labbra in un bacio bisognoso e carico di passione. Ad Elia sembrava tutto così incredibile che temeva si sarebbe svegliato da un momento all’altro. La lingua di Filippo si fece spazio nella sua bocca, scontrandosi con quella di Elia. Una mano di Filippo scese fino ad appoggiarsi sul suo culo, stringendolo leggermente. Quel semplice gesto fece partire un brivido che raggiunse immediatamente il cazzo di Elia. Le labbra di Filippo lambirono il suo collo, percorrendolo lentamente con una scia di baci, fino a riconnettersi nuovamente con le sue labbra. Elia rispose ferocemente al nuovo attacco sulle sue labbra, cingendogli il viso con le mani e spingendolo ancora di più contro di lui. Una delle gambe di Filippo si era infilata in mezzo alle sue, premendo contro il suo cazzo, che a quel punto era inevitabilmente duro. Elia era completamente andato, la sua testa completamente vuota di pensieri: esisteva solo Filippo per lui in quel momento.

Filippo gli prese la mano e lo trascinò fuori dal locale, diretto verso la sua macchina. Appena furono seduti all’interno della macchina, Filippo si sporse di nuovo per baciarlo e spesero ancora qualche minuto a limonare, poi Filippo riuscì a recuperare abbastanza controllo su se stesso per portarli a casa. Si fiondarono frenetici su per le scale e dentro casa. Appena la porta di ingresso fu chiusa, Elia ci si ritrovò contro, premuto dal corpo di Filippo mentre lo baciava. Senza staccare le loro labbra Filippo li diresse verso camera sua. Cercando di dividere i loro corpi il meno possibile, Filippo sbottonò la camicia di Elia e gliela fece scivolare dalle spalle, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Spinse Elia sul letto e fu immediatamente sopra di lui, continuando a baciarlo con passione. Le mani di Elia cercavano con difficoltà di slacciare i bottoni della camicia di Filippo, che finì per sfilarsela frettolosamente dalla testa senza preoccuparsi di slacciarla. I loro corpi erano incandescenti. Le mani di Elia passarono lentamente su tutto il corpo di Filippo, lasciandogli una scia di pelle d’oca al loro passaggio.  
“Eli’, devi dirmelo se mi devo fermare, okay?” mormorò Filippo contro il suo collo, tra un bacio e l’altro. Elia annuì, non trovando abbastanza fiato nei suoi polmoni per far uscire una qualche risposta. Filippo continuò a baciare il suo petto lentamente, scendendo sempre più in basso, fino a scontrare il suo naso con il cavallo dei pantaloni dell’altro. Ci appoggiò la mano, accarezzandolo appena da sopra il tessuto spesso dei jeans. Il respiro di Elia era pesante, le sue guance arrossate, mentre osserva Filippo muoversi contro il suo corpo come se fosse stato creato solo per quello. Filippo incrociò i loro sguardi: una richiesta silenziosa di consenso, Filippo non avrebbe fatto niente che Elia non voleva, anche solo un minimo di incertezza lo avrebbe fermato.  
“Ti prego,” uscì dalle labbra di Elia, sottile come un respiro. Filippo sorrise appena, lasciò un bacio sul suo addome e proseguì slacciandogli i pantaloni. Li sfilò lentamente insieme ai boxer scuri che indossava, godendosi ogni attimo, e li lasciò cadere sul pavimento. Risalì baciandogli le cosce, che Elia aveva leggermente divaricato per facilitargli l’accesso. Si trovò faccia a faccia con la sua erezione e si ritrovò quasi spiazzato da quanto fosse disperato per Elia. La sua bocca si chiuse attorno alla sua punta; Elia gemette alla sensazione per lui del tutto nuova, lui gemette attorno al suo cazzo perché il gemito di Elia era andato dritto dalle orecchie alla sua erezione, ancora costretta nei suoi pantaloni. Lo prese tutto, fino a che il suo naso sfiorava il pube dell’altro, cercando di provocargli più piacere possibile. La mano di Elia trovò spazio tra i capelli di Filippo, quasi inconsciamente, mentre si avvicinava all’orgasmo. Venne in pochissimo tempo, nella bocca di Filippo, che ingoiò senza nemmeno pensarci. Filippo, non si spostò da lì, appoggiò semplicemente la testa sulla coscia dell’altro, osservandolo riprendersi dall’orgasmo che lo aveva appena sconvolto. Non gli importava nemmeno più della sua erezione, la sua attenzione era tutta su Elia su sul piacere di Elia.

“Filo…” mormorò Elia, cercando i suoi occhi.  
“Dimmi.”  
“Vieni qui.” La voce di Elia era sottilissima, a tratti impercettibile. Filippo sorrise e si avvicinò al suo viso, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Elia si avvinghiò a lui e lo strinse. _Se sta così dopo un pompino, non voglio immaginare se scopiamo_ , pensò Filippo, mentre continuava a baciarlo dolcemente. Stava vedendo un lato estremamente vulnerabile di Elia, lo stava vedendo vivere e provare cose a lui del tutto sconosciute.  
“Non sei venuto,” osservò Elia, premendosi contro di lui e percependo la sua erezione ancora rinchiusa nei suoi jeans.  
“Non importa,” rispose Filippo.  
“Non è vero. Posso?” chiese, incerto.  
“Solo se sei sicuro. A me di sicuro non dispiace.” Elia ridacchiò contro le sue labbra, prima di riprendere a baciarle. La sua mano trovò il bottone dei suoi jeans, che aprì, per poi liberarsi dell’indumento con l’aiuto di Filippo. Elia era impacciato e Filippo lo trovava dolcissimo. Elia gli abbassò anche i boxer, poi portò la mano sulla sua erezione, muovendola lentamente su e giù. Vedendo che Filippo provava piacere, acquistò più sicurezza nei suoi movimenti. Non servì molto per far venire Filippo sulla sua mano. Elia restò a fissare la sua mano sporca di sperma per un attimo, mentre Filippo recuperava un fazzoletto dal suo comodino per pulirgliela. Il fazzoletto finì per terra, perché a Filippo interessava molto di più baciare Elia che preoccuparsene.  
“Vuoi andare a casa? O resti qui con me?” chiese Filippo, accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso.  
“Se mi vuoi, resto.” Filippo sorrise raggiante. Recuperarono le loro mutande e si infilarono sotto le coperte, per poi addormentarsi quasi istantaneamente.

La mattina dopo Elia si svegliò solo nel letto; allungò la mano dal lato di Filippo e ci trovò solo il tepore che il suo corpo vi aveva lasciato. Si stropicciò gli occhi e si tirò a sedere. I vestiti che il giorno prima erano finiti sul pavimento erano stati raccolti e piegati e una maglietta pulita era stata appoggiata ai piedi del letto. Elia si alzò e la indossò, finendo circondato dal profumo di Filippo. Non si curò di indossare dei pantaloni e uscì dalla stanza alla ricerca di Filippo. Lo trovò in cucina, appoggiato al lavandino con il telefono in mano mentre aspettava che il caffè fosse pronto. Quando lo notò, Filippo sorrise dolcemente nella sua direzione; Elia ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Caffè?” chiese ed Elia annuì. Si sedette al tavolo mentre Filippo versava il caffè e recuperava un pacco di Gocciole dalla dispensa per appoggiargliele davanti. Sparì per un attimo in direzione del salotto con la tazza ancora in mano ed Elia lo sentì parlare con qualcuno.

“Ma chi c’è?” chiese Eleonora, dopo averlo ringraziato per il caffè. Filippo non rispose, si limitò ad un’alzata di spalle.  
“Hai fatto restare un tipo a dormire e non l’hai ancora buttato fuori? Non ci credo.”  
“Dai, Ele, smettila.”  
“Deve essere un tipo speciale… Dopo vengo a sbirciare.”  
“Ma fatti un po’ di cazzi tua! Che impicciona sei diventata!”

Elia, sentendoli parlare, benché non capisse cosa si stessero dicendo realizzò la presenza di Eleonora e si imbarazzò non poco. Filippo tornò, senza la tazza tra le mani, e si avvicinò a Elia, per circondargli le spalle con il braccio e scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia. Si sedette poi di fronte a lui, senza sapere cosa dire; sperava che a iniziare la conversazione fosse Elia. Non era abituato a queste cose, anche perché la maggior parte delle volte l’altro se ne andava appena avevano concluso, proprio come Eleonora si era divertita a punzecchiarlo poco prima. Con Elia, tuttavia, era più di così. Era più complicato.

“Che fai di bello oggi?” chiese di punto in bianco, cogliendo Filippo di sorpresa.  
“Non lo so. Penso nulla di che,” rispose, incerto. “Tu che fai?”  
“Penso non farò nulla anche io. Dovrei studiare, vabbè.”  
“Se ti va possiamo fare niente insieme,” propose Filippo, senza pensarci troppo. Elia accettò.

Entrò Eleonora in cucina, allo scopo di riporre nel lavandino la tazza da cui aveva bevuto il caffè. Quando vide Elia fece un’espressione un misto tra il confuso e il divertito in direzione del fratello. Non disse niente, ma il suo sguardo bastò. Elia nel frattempo diventò bordeaux, imbarazzato come poche altre volte nella sua vita.

Quando Eleonora uscì dalla cucina Filippo fece una risatina. “Come mai sei diventato così rosso?” gli chiese, per punzecchiarlo.  
“Tua sorella penserà che abbiamo scopato.”  
“Mhh, non ci siamo andati tanto lontano.”  
“Ma tua sorella non era necessario lo sapesse.”  
“Sei tu che sei venuto a fare colazione in mutande.” Fece spallucce. “Non che mi dispiaccia come cosa.” Elia arrossì di nuovo.  
“Che ne sapevo che c’era tua sorella.”  
“Muoviti così puoi andare a vestirti, che te devo di’.”

Elia finì il suo caffè velocemente e porse la tazza a Filippo, che la appoggiò nel lavello. Elia si alzò dalla sedia e lo osservò mentre riponeva anche i biscotti, chiedendosi se stesse facendo la scelta giusta. Filippo lo notò imbronciato e gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso.  
“Che hai?” Elia non rispose, scosse solo leggermente la testa.  
“Ti sta già salendo il pentimento?” chiese ancora Filippo, scrutando profondamente nei suoi occhi. Elia tacque di nuovo, non sapendo cosa dire; era dubbioso più che pentito. Filippo levò la mano dal suo viso, una punta di dolore percepibile nel suo sguardo. Elia entrò in panico, non volendo che pensasse che si stava pentendo di quello che avevano fatto la sera prima, e preso dal panico si lanciò sulle sue labbra, stringendo il suo corpo contro il suo. Filippo parve colto di sorpresa, infatti non ricambiò subito il bacio. Si diedero qualche bacio premuti contro lo stipite della porta della cucina, poi tornarono in camera di Filippo, dove finirono uno sopra l’altro sopra il letto sfatto. Continuarono a darsi piccoli baci casti sulle labbra e sul viso. A Filippo quella pace e quella dolcezza non sembravano vere: era tanto tempo che qualcuno stava nel suo letto per motivi diversi da una sveltina.

Filippo si ritrovò sopra l’altro, i suoi avambracci ai lati del suo viso e le sue labbra sul suo collo, baciandolo e mordendolo piano. “Quindi che vuoi fare?” chiese, intervallando ogni parola ad un bacio lungo il collo di Elia. Elia non rispose, scosso profondamente da un brivido causato dalle labbra di Filippo che avevano trovato quel punto che lo faceva sciogliere. Filippo sorrise fugace davanti alla sua reazione poi prese a succhiare quel punto, dove poco dopo comparve una macchia violacea. “Quindi?” chiese di nuovo, tirandosi su per poterlo osservare dall’alto. Elia emise un gemito contrariato, rivolendo Filippo su di sé; “Torna qua,” mugolò, tirandolo per la t-shirt. Filippo sorrise, sfiorandogli il viso con dolcezza, prima di riabbassarsi al livello delle sue labbra e posarci un bacio leggero. Le mani di Elia gli accarezzarono i fianchi, infilandosi sotto la sua maglietta per poter sfiorare la sua pelle nuda. “Deduco che tu voglia continuare a fare questo.” Elia annuì con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, che finì soffocato da un bacio di Filippo in un attimo. Fu Elia a farsi strada nella bocca dell’altro con la lingua, che l’accettò felicemente dentro la sua. Dopo un po’ Filippo iniziò a percepire l’erezione dell’altro premere contro il suo culo; decise quindi di strusciarsi contro di lui senza troppo ritegno, facendo sfuggire un gemito dalle labbra di Elia. Elia iniziò a specchiare i suoi movimenti con il bacino, andando in contro al culo di Filippo che premeva perfettamente su di lui. A quel punto anche l’erezione di Filippo era innegabile, seppur costretta dentro i pantaloni che indossava.  
“Hai deciso di iniziare così la mattinata?” mormorò Filippo, divertito ma altrettanto eccitato.  
“Ti dispiace?” replicò Elia, la sua voce roca.  
“Assolutamente no,” ripose, spingendosi con più decisione contro Elia, “anzi, mi piace anche troppo.” Elia, improvvisamente sicuro di sé, passò lentamente la sua mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Filippo e mormorò al suo orecchio: “Sì, l’ho notato.” Vedendolo così a suo agio, Filippo decise di reggere il gioco, senza preoccuparsi troppo di spaventarlo; ormai era chiaro che tutto ciò gli piacesse.  
“Ci sarebbe anche un modo migliore di fare questa cosa, sai?” gli disse a un centimetro scarso dalle labbra, ottenendo un’occhiata interrogativa dall’altro. “Senza vestiti, per esempio.” Elia lo guardò con occhi liquidi e la bocca semi-aperta, respirando pesantemente, e infine riuscì a rispondergli un flebile “E che aspetti allora?”

Filippo non se lo fece dire due volte, si sfilò la maglietta e aiutò Elia a liberarsi della sua. Elia gli baciò il collo frenetico, mentre si stringeva a lui con tutto il corpo. Le sue mani scesero a stringergli il culo, provocando un gemito in Filippo che non si aspettava tutta questa audacia improvvisa.  
“Ma che ti è successo? Ieri sera eri tutto timido e impacciato.”  
“Che ti devo di’, mi è piaciuto. Volevo ripetere l’esperienza.”  
“Non ti dirò certamente di no.” Elia riprese a baciargli il collo e Filippo reclinò la testa all’indietro per dargli accesso. Una delle sue mani era passata dal suo culo al suo pene, ancora coperto.  
“Santini, se continui così vengo nelle mutande come se avessi quattordici anni.” Elia ridacchiò contro la sua pelle.  
“Magari il mio intento è quello.”  
“Ah, sì? Ci sono tanti posti migliori dove farmi venire però…” Si sporse a mordergli il labbro inferiore, come leggero indizio di quello in cui sperava. Elia non lo colse subito, troppo distratto dalle labbra dell’altro di nuovo su di sé; quando realizzò la sottile richiesta di Filippo la sua sicurezza scemò leggermente, ma cercò di non farlo notare a Filippo: voleva farlo venire, tanto valeva provarci. Senza smettere di baciarlo ribaltò la situazione, premendolo contro il materasso con il suo corpo. Gli baciò il petto e l’addome, come aveva fatto Filippo ieri sera, poi con mani tremanti sfilò tutto ciò che rimaneva addosso a Filippo. Si ritrovò così faccia a faccia con la sua erezione, dura e bagnata a pochi centimetri da sé. Filippo lo osservava con occhi socchiusi mentre incerto si posizionava tra le sue gambe. Filippo allungò un braccio per arrivare a sfiorargli il viso; “Tranquillo,” gli disse con voce flebile. Elia prese in mano la sua erezione, compiendo movimenti lenti mentre baciava le cosce di Filippo, cercando la sicurezza di avvicinarsi di più all’oggetto del suo piacere. Passò fugacemente la lingua sulla punta, ripetendo l’azione subito dopo, rendendosi conto che non faceva schifo come aveva pensato fino a quel momento. Dalla punta passò a leccare quanto più poteva, tracciando tutte le vene con la lingua. Vedere Filippo con la testa reclinata all’indietro e i denti ancorati nel suo labbro inferiore per trattenere i gemiti che volevano disperatamente uscire dalla sua bocca, fece crescere la sicurezza di Elia, che lo prese in bocca, spingendosi a prenderne il più possibile, fino a sentirlo in gola. Si sentì leggermente strozzare e risalì gorgogliando, fermandosi a prendere fiato un secondo. “Elia, piano,” mormorò Filippo, in preda all’estasi ma pur sempre attento. Elia tornò a prenderlo in bocca, cercando di imitare ciò che aveva fatto Filippo la sera prima. I gemiti di Filippo aumentarono sempre di più, mentre una delle sue mani si insinuava tra i suoi capelli. “E-elia, ci sono quasi,” lo avvertì Filippo, supponendo volesse spostarsi; ma Elia non si spostò, continuando a succhiarlo intensamente fino a che non venne, riempiendo la bocca di Elia di sperma, che finì immediatamente ingoiato da Elia. Appena ripreso dal suo orgasmo Filippo lo tirò a sé e gli infilò la lingua in bocca di prepotenza.  
“Sei una sorpresa continua, Eli’,” gli disse mentre scendeva a baciargli il collo e il petto e la sua mano si infilava all’interno dei suoi boxer, su cui era comparsa una macchia scura.

“E adesso che vuoi fare?” chiese Filippo, senza fermare i suoi movimenti sul suo pene. Elia muoveva i fianchi in sincrono con i movimenti leggeri di Filippo. Filippo gli morse un capezzolo, facendolo gemere. “Filo, voglio scoparti,” più che parole quelle di Elia furono gemiti, “dimmi che posso scoparti.” A quelle parole il cazzo di Filippo riprese vita, nonostante fosse appena venuto.  
“Cazzo, sì, tutto quello che vuoi,” rispose Filippo, boccheggiando. Si allungò verso il comodino per recuperare il lubrificante ed i preservativi.  
“Devi prepararmi, Elia,” gli disse mettendogli in mano il lubrificante, “Niente di difficile, ma fai piano.” Si girò, in modo tale da mettere il suo culo a disposizione di Elia. Avrebbe voluto poterlo guardare mentre lo preparava, ma era la posizione più facile per l’inesperienza di Elia. Elia era estasiato dalla vista che si trovava davanti. Allungò le mani per massaggiare lentamente il culo di Filippo e nel fare ciò poté vedere per la prima volta il buco dentro il quale poco dopo avrebbe messo il suo pene. La sua eccitazione crebbe ulteriormente, nonostante non pensava fosse possibile.  
“Bagnati le dita con il lubrificante,” lo istruì Filippo, “poi con calma, una alla volta, vai dentro. Lo senti quando puoi metterne due.” Elia eseguì, versandosi un po’ di lubrificante sulle dita e portandole sull’apertura di Filippo, poi lentamente iniziò a farsi strada con un dito. Sentì Filippo esalare un respiro pesante mentre i suoi muscoli si abituavano all’intrusione. Elia si chiese come sarebbe stato possibile infilare il suo cazzo in quel buco così stretto. A poco a poco mentre muoveva il dito dentro di lui iniziò a sentire allargarsi. “Metti ancora un po’ di lubrificante,” disse Filippo e Elia eseguì, sentendolo aprirsi sempre di più grazie alle sue dita. Era abbastanza certo di poter aggiungere un altro dito, ma aspettava che glielo dicesse Filippo.  
“Eli’, un altro,” mugolò dopo un po’ ed Elia non se lo fece dire due volte. Più il culo di Filippo si apriva più i movimenti di Elia divennero più sicuri e decisi.  
“Basta, Elia, scopami.”  
“Non così, voglio guardarti,” rispose Elia, le sue dita che continuavano a spingere dentro Filippo.  
“È la posizione più comoda la prima volta.”  
“Non mi importa.” Elia sfilò le dita da dentro Filippo, che sospirò pesantemente per l’improvviso vuoto. Filippo si girò sulla schiena e in meno di un secondo si ritrovò Elia addosso, incollato alle sue labbra travolgendo in un altro bacio passionale.  
“Facciamo così,” disse Filippo, ribaltando la situazione e mettendosi sopra ad Elia.

Filippo prese un preservativo e glielo mise, lanciando l’involucro in qualche luogo indefinito della stanza. Elia lo guardava con la bocca semi-aperta e le pupille così dilatate che l’iride non era più visibile. Filippo lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta dolcemente; poi si sistemò meglio sopra di lui e infilò lentamente il suo cazzo dentro di lui. Elia boccheggiò, gemendo contro la bocca di Filippo. Pian piano Filippo lo fece entrare tutto, fino a trovarsi con tutto il cazzo di Elia dentro di sé.  
“Perché non l’abbiamo fatto prima?” mormorò Elia sulle sue labbra, intervallando le sillabe a gemiti.  
“Non hai visto niente,” replicò Filippo, prima di iniziare a muoversi. Filippo non amava quella posizione, non riusciva mai a centrare perfettamente la sua prostata come avrebbe voluto, ma probabilmente sarebbe bastato il modo estasiato in cui lo guardava Elia per farlo venire.  
Era intenso e per Filippo era una sensazione estranea. Si era abituato a quelle scopate frettolose con sconosciuti a cui non importava nulla di lui che nemmeno si ricordava quanto fosse incredibile scopare per davvero, con qualcuno a cui importa qualcosa di te.

Elia soffocava i gemiti contro il suo petto, mentre Filippo gli accarezzava la nuca. Elia era sconvolto da tutto ciò che stava provando, tutti parlano del sesso, ma non si aspettava fosse effettivamente così tanto sensazionale. Gli bastarono pochi minuti per essere sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.  
“F-filo, quasi,” riuscì a pronunciare sommessamente.  
“No, non ancora,” disse Filippo fermando i suoi movimenti sopra di lui. Gli alzò il mento e lo baciò prima che potesse protestare.  
“Fammi venire,” mugolò Elia, facendo ridacchiare Filippo.  
“Con calma.” Scese con le labbra sul suo collo, baciandolo in modo languido. Lasciò un altro succhiotto sulla sua pelle, ammirando soddisfatto la sua opera appena la ebbe conclusa. Stava mantenendo al minimo i movimenti del suo bacino, portando avanti una dolce tortura per Elia, che a quel punto bramava soltanto un orgasmo. Iniziò perciò ad andare incontro a Filippo, alla ricerca disperata di piacere. Filippo era incredibilmente stretto, perfetto attorno al suo cazzo. Filippo gli morse il collo dove incontrava la spalla, estorcendogli un altro gemito forse troppo rumoroso. Filippo riprese a muoversi più velocemente e portò una delle mani di Elia sul suo cazzo, sperando che capisse da solo cosa fare. Effettivamente Elia capì, e prese a muovere la sua mano allo stesso ritmo con cui spingeva dentro Filippo. Filippo venne per primo, sporcando il petto di Elia. Ad Elia bastò assistere all’orgasmo di Filippo per venire a sua volta. Collassarono l’uno sull’altro, abbracciandosi stretti.  
“Oh mio Dio,” furono le uniche parole che Elia riuscì a fare uscire dalle sue labbra.  
“Mi pento di non averti proposto di scopare appena ti ho visto,” affermò Filippo, baciandogli la guancia subito dopo.  
“Se ogni volta è così ho trovato il mio nuovo passatempo preferito,” disse Elia, facendo ridacchiare Filippo.  
“Dai, andiamo a farci una doccia, ne abbiamo bisogno.”

Filippo era seduto sul divano, un canale a caso gli faceva da sottofondo mentre parlava con Elia su Whatsapp. Eleonora comparse dalla cucina e si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Filo, vuoi venire a una festa da Eva venerdì?” gli chiese.  
“Da quando sei tu ad invitarmi alle feste e non le tue amiche?” ribatté Filippo, corrugando le sopracciglia. Eleonora fece un’alzata di spalle.  
“C’è pure Elia, pensavo ti potesse interessare.” Filippo non seppe come rispondere.  
“Dai, Filo, inutile che fai finta di niente. Sappiamo benissimo entrambi perché era qui la settimana scorsa e che ci stai scrivendo in questo esatto momento.” Filippo continuava a non sapere cosa dire.  
“Guarda che non c’è niente di male se per una volta un tipo ti prende davvero. E se continuate a scrivervi penso sia preso anche lui.”  
“Ci vengo alla vostra festa del cazzo, però, ti prego, smettila di farmi da consulente di coppia.” Filippo sbuffò.  
“Venerdì comunque dormo da Eva,” disse Eleonora con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, “fai quel che vuoi con questa informazione.” Poi se andò, lasciando Filippo solo con i suoi pensieri.

Venerdì arrivò in fretta. Lui ed Elia avevano continuato a scriversi, ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte praticamente. La mattina Elia gli aveva scritto che non riusciva a concentrarsi su nulla perché riusciva solo a pensare al fatto che l’avrebbe visto quella sera e il cuore di Filippo aveva fatto una mezza capriola. _Mio Dio_ , pensò, _sei proprio sotto. Ripigliati._ La sera ci mise non poco tempo a scegliere come voleva vestirsi, come se fosse davvero importante. Eleonora era entrata in camera sua, sedendosi sul letto e osservandolo mentre frugava nell’armadio, indeciso su cosa mettersi addosso.  
“Ti rendi conto che Elia ti ha già visto un’infinità di volte vero?” ridacchiò Eleonora, facendo sbuffare Filippo.  
“Lasciami essere nervoso in pace.”  
“Che carino che sei Filo.”  
“Senti, torna a fare finta di non volerti scopare quel tipo che piace a Silvia e vattene da camera mia.”  
“Non ci voglio scopare.”  
“Bugia.”  
“Stavamo parlando di te qui.”  
“Questo lo hai deciso tu. E comunque quel tipo è pure brutto, pensavo avessi gusti migliori.”  
“Ma che vuoi che stai sotto per Elia Santini.”  
“Guarda che ti lascio a piedi.”  
“Comunque quello ti sta bene, smetti di stressarti.”

Arrivarono abbastanza puntuali da Eva e vennero accolti da baci e abbracci da parte di tutte le ragazze. Eleonora salutò i ragazzi con un cenno da lontano, Filippo si avvicinò e li abbracciò a uno a uno, scoccando un bacio sulla guancia a Martino. Sentiva lo sguardo di Elia su di sé mentre faceva ciò. Martino lo trascinò con lui verso la cucina e gli piazzò una birra in mano, dopo avergliela aperta. “Ho parlato con Elia prima,” annunciò Martino.  
“E?”  
“E mi ha detto fin troppe cose che non volevo sapere,” Filippo rise, “però mi ha anche detto che vorrebbe almeno provarci ad avere una cosa seria con te, solo che pensa che tu non lo voglia.”  
“No?” Filippo aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Filo, capiscilo un attimo. Mi ha detto che è venuto da te tipo la settimana scorsa ed avevi appena scopato con uno.”  
“Dovevo distrarmi, sai com’è non ero molto incline a stare sotto per Elia.”  
“Adesso lo sei?”  
“Abbastanza, sì. Dopo ci parlo, promesso,” Filippo si mise la mano sul cuore, “sempre se non ci perdiamo a fare altro,” concluse con un occhiolino a cui Martino rispose con un finto conato di vomito.

Tornarono da gli altri, Martino finì subito tra le braccia del suo ragazzo e si buttò di testa nella conversazione stupida che stava avvenendo tra Luchino e Giovanni. Filippo invece si avvicinò ad Elia.  
“Ehi,” disse, sorridendo.  
“Ehi,” rispose l’altro, sorridendo a sua volta. Filippo si sentiva incredibilmente scemo, era così incantato a pensare quanto fosse bello Elia che non trovava niente da dire.  
“Marti mi ha detto che hai parlato con lui.”  
“Dopo ho parlato con tutti in realtà; mi hanno risposto “Finalmente ti fai qualcuno, era ora” e poi hanno cambiato argomento.” Rise leggermente.  
“Non che mi aspettassi una risposta diversa da loro,” soggiunse Filippo.  
“Sì, beh, effettivamente.”  
“Questo maglione ti sta veramente bene,” affermò Elia dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. Aveva enfatizzato la frase sfiorando appena il braccio di Filippo, che avrebbe tanto voluto che poi non la ritraesse. Sorrise, prese un sorso di birra, e ammise che l’aveva scelto sua sorella.  
“Tu stai sempre bene,” aggiunse poi, con voce più bassa ed Elia alzò gli occhi al cielo un secondo.

Filippo fu poi rubato dalle ragazze, che lo trascinarono dall’altra parte della stanza per ballare insieme a loro. Si lasciò convincere e finì a ballare abbracciato ad Eva mentre intorno a lui le ragazze cantavano e ridevano. Elia continuava ad osservarlo di sfuggita, mentre parlava con i suoi amici. Quando Filippo lo colse in fragrante mentre lo guardava, gli fece l’occhiolino e vide chiaramente Elia sospirare.  
“Ragazze, pausa sigaretta. Torno subito,” annunciò allentandosi da loro. Protestarono, ma Filippo era già preso dal cercare il pacchetto e l’accendino nella sua giacca. Fece un cenno ad Elia e poi gli lanciò il pacchetto, facendogli capire che doveva seguirlo sul terrazzo. Elia si mise la sigaretta in bocca e Filippo gliela accese, poi accese la sua.  
“La prima volta che ci siamo parlati è stata sul terrazzo di Martino,” rifletté Elia.  
“Ho pensato tu fossi matto per offrirmi la tua canna,” replicò Filippo.  
“Ero mezzo ubriaco e Gio era andato a provarci con l’Argentina, ci sta che stessi un po’ fuori.”  
“E quindi hai deciso di provarci con me.”  
“Forse ci ho pensato davvero.” Fece un’alzata di spalle.  
“Forse ci ho pensato anche io.”  
“Pensa quanto avremmo potuto scopare…”  
“Mi vuoi solo per scopare, Santini, sono ferito.” Rise. Elia lo guardò  
“Perché? Tu voi altro?” L’aveva detto a mo’ di provocazione, guardandolo con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
“Penso proprio di sì,” rispose, avvicinandosi ad Elia. I loro corpi si toccavano.  
“Mhh?”  
“Non so che dirti. Cerco le parole e le trovo sbagliate.”  
“Come alle parole crociate.” Ridono entrambi, cadendo l’uno nell’abbraccio dell’altro, i loro visi a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro.  
“Non ti facevo fan di Franco,” disse Elia, stringendosi a lui.  
“Non sai tante cose di me,” rispose Filippo, incrociando i loro sguardi.  
“Puoi farmele scoprire se vuoi.” Filippo annuì. Fu Elia a baciarlo, incapace di resistere oltre. Filippo, superato lo stupore iniziale, ricambiò con passione. Una sua mano salì dalla vita di Elia ai suoi capelli, tenendolo fermo contro di sé. La lingua di Elia lecco il suo labbro inferiore, chiedendogli accesso alla sua bocca. Presero così a limonare, perdendosi completamente l’uno dentro l’altro.

Erano inconsapevoli che dall’interno potessero vederli tutti. Il primo a notarli fu Gio, che tirò una gomitata a Luchino, che a sua volta la tirò a Martino, innescando una reazione a catena che li portò tutti a guardare Elia e Filippo che limonavano, in religioso silenzio.  
“Ci stanno guardando, vero?” chiese Elia sulle sue labbra e Filippo sorrise: “Temo di sì.” Decisero di rientrare e furono accolti da una serie di urla e applausi. “Rega’, dovete farvi i cazzi vostri ogni tanto,” esclamò Elia davanti alla loro reazione. Tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

Dopo i primi due minuti di euforia tutti tornarono a ciò che stavano facendo prima, come se non fosse successo nulla e Filippo fu grato della cosa. Elia gli porto della vodka che Filippo provò a declinare dal momento che doveva guidare _(nda: bimbi non bevete se dovete guidare mi raccomando)_ , ma non riuscì realmente a resistere ad Elia per cui finì per mandare giù lo shottino che gli veniva offerto. Dopo aver mandato giù il suo, Elia lo baciò sorridendo, sfiorando le sue labbra con la lingua per raccogliere l’ultima goccia di vodka che ci era rimasta. Voleva farlo uscire di testa, non c’era altra spiegazione.  
“Vieni a casa con me dopo?” chiese.  
“Mhh, ci posso pensare.” Filippo sorrise.  
“Mia sorella non c’è, abbiamo la casa tutta per noi.”  
“E che vorresti fare?”  
“Penso tu lo sappia benissimo.” Filippo lo baciò dolcemente, sfiorandogli appena le labbra.  
“Potrei avere qualche idea, sì.” Elia lo baciò di nuovo, Filippo gli morse piano il labbro, poi si staccò e si leccò il labbro; poteva vedere Elia sobbollire, le sue pupille si erano dilatate e lo osservava con quell’espressione meravigliata che aveva visto quando avevano scopato.

“Zi’, però torna da noi, hai tempo dopo per paccarti Filippo,” esclamò Giovanni, così si unirono agli altri, Elia leggermente imbarazzato. Furono immediatamente travolti dalla conversazione, seduti tutti sopra tutti sul divano del salotto di Eva. Filippo passò un braccio attorno alla vita di Elia, che sussultò inizialmente al contatto, ma poi lo guardò sorridendo amorevolmente e si abbandonò contro di lui.

Verso mezzanotte Eva decise che era ora di buttare fuori tutti i ragazzi. Baci e abbracci a tutti e poi si ritrovarono nel freddo della notte. Filippo accese un'altra sigaretta e se la smezzarono mentre raggiungevano la macchina di Filippo. Elia lo baciò a stampo, stringendosi poi contro di lui. Restarono fermi nel parcheggio in silenzio abbracciati per qualche minuto. Elia lo baciò sul collo e lo fece rabbrividire, poi lo baciò sulle labbra.  
"Non pensi sarebbe meglio fare ciò su un letto?" disse Filippo, accarezzandogli il viso, "Magari con meno vestiti." Elia annuì, ma non riuscì a non lasciargli un altro bacio sulle labbra. In macchina Filippo alternava tra il tenere la mano sul cambio e tenere la mano ad Elia.  
“Ma io come potevo solo pensare che tu fossi etero? Guarda come cazzo stai seduto,” scherzò Filippo osservando il modo scomposto in cui era seduto Elia.

In pochi minuti si ritrovarono spalmati contro la porta dell’appartamento di Filippo, attaccati per le labbra. “Dritto al punto, insomma,” rise Filippo, interrompendo per un attimo il bacio.  
“Se non ti muovi te lo succhio qui,” replicò Elia. Gli lecco le labbra, facendogli schiudere le labbra e innescando nuovamente il limone.  
“Succhiamelo dove ti pare.” Gli morse il labbro e Elia gemette piano. Poteva sentire la sua erezione premere contro di lui seppur costretta nei sui jeans. Elia non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si levò velocemente la giacca, abbandonandola sul pavimento e poi si inginocchiò davanti a Filippo, appoggiato con la schiena sulla porta. Gli sbottonò i pantaloni, abbassandoli giusto quanto serviva per tirare fuori il suo cazzo. Non c’era timidezza nei suoi gesti questa volta, Elia andrò dritto al punto, succhiandolo come se la sua vita dipendesse da ciò. Istintivamente una mano di Filippo finì sulla sua testa, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli. Dopo qualche minuto Filippo era già a troppo poco dall’orgasmo e non voleva venire subito, voleva venire assieme ad Elia, per cui fermò i movimenti della sua testa e glielo disse. L’espressione di Elia parve annoiata, ma poi si spostò.  
“Dimenticavo: sei troppo vecchio perché ti risalga.” Filippo rispose tirandogli un pugno sul braccio, per poi tirarlo verso di sé e baciarlo.

Alternando qualche passo a qualche bacio si diressero verso la stanza di Filippo. Elia lo buttò poco cerimoniosamente sul letto, mettendosi poi sopra di lui.  
“Ti prego, spogliati,” lo intimò Filippo, tirando la stoffa della sua felpa. Elia obbedì, sfilando felpa e t-shirt in una volta sola. Filippo si alzò abbastanza per baciarlo in mezzo al petto ed Elia ne approfittò per sfilare il maglione di Filippo. Passò lentamente le mani sul corpo bollente di Filippo, poi le allacciò dietro il suo collo e si sporse per baciarlo. Ripresero a limonare per un’altra quantità indefinita di tempo. Filippo, senza interrompere il limone, sbottonò i pantaloni di Elia e ci infilò come meglio poteva la mano dentro, massaggiando il cazzo di Elia attraverso le mutande. Elia non era soddisfatto di quel contatto per cui si spostò quanto serviva per levare quello che gli rimaneva addosso. Filippo lo osservava, mordendosi il labbro, appoggiato sui gomiti.  
“Hai intenzione di scopare con i pantaloni addosso?” chiese Elia, risvegliandolo dal trance in cui era caduto osservandolo. Filippo rise e poi si accinse a levarsi i pantaloni e i boxer sotto lo sguardo attento di Elia. Filippo butto sgraziatamente i suoi vestiti per terra e rotolò verso il comodino, da cui fece uscire lubrificante e preservativi. Elia era incantato a fissare il suo corpo, ma si riprese abbastanza per tornare sopra il letto e portare una mano sul culo di Filippo, massaggiando piano una natica. Filippo rispose a tale gesto allungandogli il lubrificante. Elia si prese ancora qualche attimo per bearsi della bellezza del culo di Filippo, poi iniziò a prepararlo. Filippo gemeva mentre le dita di Elia entravano e uscivano da lui e Elia pensò che fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai sentito nella sua vita. Quando Filippo fu pronto, ed Elia fu certo di averlo capito da come Filippo lo pregava di scoparlo, Elia si posizionò al meglio dietro di lui e, dopo aver infilato il preservativo, entrò in lui. Filippo si inarcò contro di lui andando incontro alle sue spinte. Vennero insieme non molto dopo, accartocciandosi l’uno sull’altro, stremati dall’orgasmo.  
“Pure meglio dell’altra volta,” mormorò Elia sulla pelle del suo collo, quando riuscì a riprendersi. Filippo fu costretto ad alzarsi, per ripulirsi dallo sperma che si ritrovava addosso, buttare il preservativo e andare a bere dell’acqua perché ne aveva un bisogno incredibile. Tornò in camera per trovarsi davanti Elia che stava ripiegando i loro vestiti e ordinandoli con cura sulla scrivania. Si era rimesso i boxer, ma era comunque uno spettacolo incredibile. Filippo lo abbracciò da dietro e lo baciò teneramente sulla spalla.  
“Dai, andiamo a dormire,” disse Elia, dopo averlo baciato a stampo sulle labbra, “alla tua età non si può andare a dormire così tardi.”  
“Santini se non la smetti ti butto fuori e ti trovi un altro ragazzo.” Filippo sbuffò. Si distese scompostamente sul letto, ritrovandosi Elia sopra di sé poco dopo.  
“Ah, dici che sei il mio ragazzo?” Elia sorrideva sornione e Filippo si perse di nuovo nelle sue pupille.  
“Non ho ancora deciso se voglio un ragazzo così rompicoglioni.”  
“Mhh, posso provare a esserlo un po’ di meno allora.”  
“Allora ci posso stare.” Il sorriso di Elia si allargò ancora e Filippo avrebbe solo voluto baciare via quell’espressione da idiota che aveva sul viso, ma Elia lo fece prima di lui.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> siete arrivati fino a qua? senza cavarvi gli occhi? kudos al coraggio raga


End file.
